You Can’t hide from Destiny
by FanRac
Summary: Patrice, never liked her magic but destiny comes and bites her in the ass. Future fic
1. Prologue

This is my first Charmed fic, the chapters are a little short I'll try to make them longer as the story continues.

Charmed and it's original character aren't mine.

I'm not a native English speaker/writer so there might be some errors, just bare with it.

**You Can't hide from Destiny**

**Prologue**

Six years ago

_Blessed spirits her my plea,_

_remove my power so I can be,_

_Hide the magic, till I need,_

_Give me peace to be._

The dark hair witch was sitting on her bed and brought slowly the vial with the binding potion, that she made earlier today, to her lips. Her bags where packed, she was ready to leave.

There went a small shiver through her body as the potion started to take his effect. The young brunet took her bag and walked out of her bedroom, pas her parents how where asleep and out the frond door, never to return again. Never having to duck demons, make potion again, she was free, free from magic.


	2. Chapter1

**Chapter One**

Present

Patrice, walked out through the backdoor of the restaurant she worked at, it was dark and it made her uncomfortable, maybe she should have waited for Jack to walk her home. When she reads the end of the alley she turned around, thinking she heard something behind her.

"Please, please don't hurt me" Patrice looked if she saw someone. "Hello??" She called walking back into the allay.

"Please… Please don't hurt me" Patrice saw, a men standing over a women, it was pretty dark and she couldn't see what was going on.

"Hey" Patrice called without thinking. The men turned around glowed his eyes red and let a fire-ball appear in his hand. Patrice froze, the women that called for help was laying dead on the ground and she was going to be next, just because she had to stick her nose in other peoples business. The Demon lifted up his hand throwing the fire-ball towards her, Patrice raised her hand out of reflex, but realised nothing happed. A swirl of white lights appeared in frond of her and pushed her aside. The fire-ball missed Patrice and hid a dumpster, the demon shimmered out.

"You okay?" The men how pushed her aside asked. Patrice looked dumbfounded at him. "Yeah, were did you come from" She asked as she stood up and put her cloth strait.

"You didn't call for me?" The men asked kind of surprised. Patrice shook slowly her head still overwhelmed. "Who are you?" Patrice asked a little confused.

"Kyle" The men simply stated. "Right, well, very nice meeting you, tanks for saving my but, I gotte go" Patrice turned around walking as fast as she could out of the alley.

Patrice mind was raising, while she walked home; '_Why did I bound my powers, I could have saved that girl. Why did I have go there, I could have been killed. What's up with that whitelighter, how could he have thought I called for him. What is I'm not unviable for magic anymore. Maybe he got me confused for that dead witch, she must have called for him, this sucks, from all the people in the world I'm the one that runs into a demon. Maybe mom was right, maybe it's destiny, no I don't believe in that stuff anymore, I'm the one to make my life, not some stupid angel'._

"Look we need to talk" Patrice jumped as Kyle snapped her out of her thoughts"What do you want?"

"I realise that you don't know what's going on, it might be scaring you, but he could still come after you, you live might be in danger" Patrice looked at the dark haired whitelighter, how was wearing a simple sweater and black jeans, he must think she was a mortal, that didn't know about this kind of stuff.

"I can take care of my self and why would he come after me, I barely saw him." She answered like she just witnessed a normal murder.

Kyle looked at the stubborn, young women she was in her early twenties and had long brown hair, tide in a high ponytail and eyes that reminded him of a long lost love. In general she looked a little familiar, even though he couldn't really place it. She didn't looked scared and most of the confusion he had seen in her earlier was gone, now she looked more annoyed.

Patrice narrowed her eyes, fixing them on Kyle, wondering if he knew more about then he let go, maybe the Elders found her and sent a whitelighter after her.

"Could I at least walk you home?" He asked. Again he got her by surprise "You aren't a stalker are you?" Kyle smiled "No, I'm a cop"

"You wanne come in?" Patrice asked when she and Kyle reached her apartment. "Sorry, but I got paged" Patrice nodded _'yeah right'_ "Okay then, I'll see you around"

Kyle had orbed away up to the Elders and was now in discussion with one of them.

"I don't know Janice" Kyle said to the female Elder "If she is a witch she either doesn't know or keeps it hidden"

"Didn't she see you orb?" Janice asked "If she did she didn't let me know" Kyle paused for a moment. "I'm pretty sure she knows about magic, the way she handled what she saw, no unknowing mortal would handled it like that"

"I'll discuses this case with they other, for the mean while, keep an eye on her"

Patrice tossed the ball in the air and raised her hands, trying to freeze it, but the ball fell and bounced of on the floor. "Spell is still working" Kind of relieved Patrice walked into the kitchen to get some juice, when the demon from the allay shimmered in frond of her. "Oh, Crap" She muttered as she quickly dropped behind the counter to avoid a fire-ball. She had to thing quick, she needed her powers if she didn't want to die. _'What did my I say again in the spell, oh shit'_ Patrice make her way out of the kitchen ducking fire-balls._ 'Something about hiding my magic, it was crappy'_

_"The magic I hide,_

_let me find"_

'_Okay that sucks, her goes nothing'_ Patrice appeared from behind her coach and raised her hand, the demon and the latest fire-ball he had throw both froze. "Great look at the mess, you made" She said to the frozen demon.

"Okay, I uhm, I need a vanquish spell, or a potion, just great, now I'm stuck with a frozen demon and no way to get rid of him." She muttered as she realise she had no idea how to vanquish him.

"KYLE" She called for the third time, this was getting nowhere. "Oh come on Kyle, I know you can hear me, you cover-up is lousy"

Kyle appeared in a swirl of bright orbs "So you did know I was a whitelighter"

"Yeah and since you are, I need some help" Patrice pointed at the frozen demon, behind him.

"He did come after you"

"Yeah you where right, you happy now? Look I got no idea how to get rid of him, so help me out"

"Well looks like a upperlevel-demon to me…" Kyle started

"I know that" Kyle look at Patrice "You know upperlevel-demon have the fire-ball thing" She explained.

"You need to make a vanquishing potion" Kyle said as the demon came out of his freeze, the fire-ball resumed his course hitting Patrice at her shoulder. The Demon shimmered away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Six years ago 

_"Powers of the witches rise, _

_course unseen across the skies, _

_come to us who call you near,  
come to us and settle here" _

Phoebe cuts her finger with a knife.

_"Blood to blood I summon thee, _

_blood to blood return to me" _

Phoebe looks up through her tears, nothing happened.

"Phoebe?" Coop materialised before her helping her on her feet. "Why isn't she responding?" Phoebe asked trough her tears. Coop hold Phoebe close to him trying to comfort her, while he as well felt the pain of losing there daughter

Present

Phoebe Halliwell looked out the window, she had been trying to work but couldn't focus. Her eyes drifted of to the picture on her desk, the young beautiful brunet smiled at the camera. '_Patrice'_

"Phoebe?" Phoebe quickly turned around "Coop"

Coop took Phoebe's head between his hand "You okay?" She didn't say anything, he knew what was bothering her. Coop hold Phoebe close, he could sense her broken heart, every year it hurt a little more, today she would have turned twenty-three.

A/N Okay this is it for now, let me know if you like me to continue


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Thanks" Patrice sat up and looked at Kyle, who just healed her. "What?" she asked as she saw his intrigued look.

"So you wanne tell me, who you are" He asked

"What the Elders didn't tell you yet? She said with a teasing voice, trying to figure out first what he knew before telling him anything.

"That's the point, they don't know" He paused a moment "You sure not new at this stuff, you know to much"

"Like what?"

"Demos, Whitelighters, Elders, do I need to continue?"

"No" Patrice sat down and looked at the mess, this was going to take forever to clean up.

Kyle looked up "I got pages" Patrice nodded "Go, you wouldn't let the elders waiting" Kyle orbed away. Once again Patrice looked at the mess, she sure didn't miss this, she had to think of a way to clean this up quick in an hour the first visitors for her birthday party would arrive.

As she started to clean up the mess, she though of something. _'The vanishing spell, how did it go again' _

_Let the object of objection _

_Become like a dream _

_As I call the scene_

_Become unseen_.

The broken stable, mirror, the fallen plants and all the other mess, where put at there original place, al whole again.

'_goo__d, its cleaner than it was before'_ A smile appeared on her face, maybe this could work.

It was getting crowdie in Patrice's apartment as more guests arrived.

"Happy birthday kiddo, hope you like it" Patrice smiled at James as he handed her a present. James had been a good friend for quite some time, he had helped her to get into collage and find a place to live when she ran away. "Thanks, J" She said and walked to the table to putt it by the other presents.

The door bell rang again and Patrice wondered who else would come. "Kyle?" She said surprised as she opened the door.

"Did you made that vanquishing potion yet?" Patrice looked at him wondering if he was joking.

"No" She said as she realised that he wasn't.

"What if he comes back?"

"Oh, he better not" she said, Kyle looked passed her "What's going on in there"

"Birthday party… mine, you better go I'm not really in mood for this right now"

"You don't care he is out there, killing people, witches like yourself"

"Look Kyle I never wanted to be a witch, I didn't bound my powers for nothing okay"

"You can't deny who you are…"

"Patrice, you okay?" Patrice turned around "Mike, hi, yeah"

"Chef is about to bring in the cake" Patrice nodded "I'll be right there"

"Just go" She said at Kyle ready to close the door. "What is a demon attacks during your little party"

Patrice looked at him "I'll deal with it then" she closed the door.

Patrice woke up with a slight headache _'Ouch, had one to many'_ She rolled out of bed and made her way to the shower, after she had a long shower and got dressed she walk to the living room to start the cleanup of the mess the party left here.

"You know, that demon killed three more witches last night" Patrice jumped and turned around seeing Kyle standing there. "You want me to have a heart attack?" she asked annoyed.

Kyle sighed "I know how you are"

"Congratulation" she said as she started to pick up glasses from the tables to bring then into the kitchens.

"When you unbound your powers, you became not only visible to the elders, but also to demons. It's only a matter of time before the demons come after you"

"Geez thanks Kyle, just what I wanne hear"

"Why are you so resistant? You got Charmed powers, you are a powerful witch, you can defeat this demon if you wanted to"

"No I can't, I not nearly as powerful as everybody seems to think I am" she almost yelled.

Kyle was quiet, he didn't mean to get her all upset "I wasn't powerful enough to keep my best friend from being killed"

"I'm sorry" Kyle said. Patrice took a deep breath "Yeah, so am I"


End file.
